It wasn't
by eclipse-moon
Summary: Jonouchi is exhausted, his life is a complete mess. It doesn't help when the Yakuza is suddenly after him and his father's gone missing...KaibaXJonouchi eventual Yaoi
1. Just another Day

OMG I actually wrote something gasp lol actually I have a bunch of stories I need to post but this stupid site is saying stuff like wrong formatt sorry -.- anyways this is eventually a yaoi so if you don't likey no readey capische?

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that if I owned this series it wouldn't even involve duel disks or cards just hot sex so anyways..

Chapter One

Just another day..

It wasn't the fact that he couldn't feel his limbs that made Jonouchi detect that something was wrong. Nor was it the small pools of bloods lying on the muddy tile like the lakes he had seen in his childhood. It was those eyes. Brown and smoldering with a hate shaped in twisted snake like slits. Jonouchi knew his time was limited, he had to get out of there. A broken hand that was his own trailed across the grimy floor inching past the man who he used to call father.

Bushy eyebrows furrowed and a large torn sneaker slammed on the lone appendage causing a raspy cry to ring out. Jonouchi's hand slithered back and he cradled it like a child not daring to look up at those eyes. A bottle smashed into the side of his head and blood dribbled down his neck. Meaty hands grabbed his only T-shirt and lashed him around like a bobble head. Dizzily he grasped the counter behind him to balance himself as he tried not to grab the man's hands. It would only make him angrier. Air was lacking his already blurred vision swam seeing things he knew could not be true. Kaiba was crossing his arms in a huff behind the man smirking at Jonouchi's demise. Yugi was calling Yami over the phone like a love struck girl. Honda was sharpening a knife off the kitchen counter glancing at him every now and then.

He couldn't breath.

A scritch-scratching of something caused the blonde's weary eyes to shift around blurrily. Glancing up he found the teacher, Mrs. Gruncthin sending a deep scowl in his direction. Relief flooded his senses. It was just a dream. Placing a shaking hand over his rapidly beating heart he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jonouchi looked about noticing nothing out of order. Yugi was taking notes with a tiny smile on his face, probably thinking about Yami or something. Anzu was filing her nails occasionally texting someone from across the room. Honda was lounging in his chair with his feet on his desk. Kaiba was….well he was working like he always did. A shiver ran up his spine but he tried to not let it show too much.

He had been unable to sleep lately, his nightmares becoming more and more frequent. His father had been drinking more and treating him worse. The blonde had a hard time covering the bruises that were given daily, sometimes they would end up on his face or neck and he would have to think up an excuse that didn't sound too outrageous. Yugi sent a few concerned looks his way every now and then but the kid was too wrapped around Yami to notice anything wrong which made things much easier on Jonouchi. The rest of the gang, well he tried keeping some distance between them.

The usual noise of fingers playing against a keyboard came to an abrupt halt. Jonouchi glanced back at the brunette noticing the others icy glare. Kaiba immediately looked away as soon as their eyes locked and continued typing as if he did not just glare at Jonouchi for no apparent reason. Sifting his hand through his golden blonde hair Jonouchi turned his attention to the babbling teacher in the front of the classroom. Whatever wasn't his problem.

He didn't have the energy to deal with Kaiba lately, just enough to go to school and back. He tried his best to stay awake in his classes and at least throw in something to talk about while he was eating lunch with the gang. Of course he had to remember he had that a job he got a few days back. It was taking his toll but he couldn't bear the thought of lifting the large burden off his shoulders and onto the people he cared most about. He hated pity and he tried his best to avoid it like the black plague. Jonouchi rubbed his eye unknowing of the large bags under them. His sickly pale skin also went unnoticed and he leaned heavy against the desk tiredly. He could probably get one more nap in before the bell rang.

A slam of something near his head caused Jonouchi to jumped looking around in confusion. Yugi's large amethyst eyes widened as the boy drew closer. "Jonooo quit sleeping in class. I have to take notes for enough people already!" Yugi pointed to Honda who gave a sheepish grin and a small wave in greetings. Jonouchi couldn't deal with these people he was just too tired for it. Slumping onto the desk Jonouchi cocked his head to the side to hide the small cut on his right temple.

"Awww Yug' come on I'm tiredddd." The blonde let out a small whine and tried to keeping his heavy eyelids open out of politeness. Yugi gave him a worried look and leaned forward even closer, till he was practically hovering over Jonouchi. Before the tri colored haired boy could ask Jonouchi mumbled, "Just haven't been getting very much sleep."

His left eye twitched and his tiny smile tuned quickly into a large frown. A black leather shoe caught his attention a few feet away. The shoe moved around a bit before proudly walking over. Oh please, not Kaiba, not this time of day. He could feel a migraine coming.

"Mutt, I need to talk to you." The voice pricked his skin and he could feel Kaiba's dagger like eyes hitting him in his back. "Privately." Yugi's face turned sour and curious at the same time. Honda let out a small sigh before dragging the tiny teen out the door.

"We'll be in the cafeteria Jono!" Another small reassuring wave was directed at him before the two, followed by the rest of the gang, left. Sitting up rigidly Jonouchi finally laid eyes on the CEO of Kaiba Corps.

He looked just as arrogant and proud in his school uniform then in that damn business suit Jonouchi had seen him wear often. Brown hair curled around a lightly tanned neck which seemed to stand out more than any other part of Kaiba's body except for his eyes. Sharp and clear of emotion staring deep into his own like an ocean on a stormy day. Snapping out of his reverie the blonde watched the brunette take a seat next to him pulling the chair closer.

"Mutt, your father..." The conversation ended there as far as Jonouchi was concerned and he stood up in anger glaring at his larger and smarter opponent. Grabbing his backpack the blonde bolted out of the room not looking back. He was breathing as if he had just came out of a pool after almost drowning, practically gasping. He felt he was being too overdramatic but the conversation had to do with his father. A conversation starting out like that couldn't end anywhere good.

Jonouchi shuffled out of the school hoping Yugi would buy the he had a stomachache. Adjusting his shirt, Jonouchi took a left at the school gate and headed for the nearby park. The trees loomed over protectively and relaxed him like a child seeing their mother in a crowd. Setting his backpack in the tangerine colored tunnel the blonde sat on a rickety old swing. This playground had been abandoned long ago when children had started disappearing from the area and such. He reveled in the silence and stared longingly up at the sky. He found himself idly wishing that he could run away and leave his father and everything else behind. He had to mentally slap himself to stop thinking about such things.

He didn't realize he was crying.

No he couldn't have been crying just now it had to have been raining or something. Jonouchi chewed on his lower lip as he wiped the tears off his cheeks with the corner of his left sleeve. He swayed back and forth unable to form a single coherent thought. Jonouchi didn't want to think now, rather enjoy the free time before he had to go to his job at the convenience store near their apartment. Dad was unable to work and was usually hopping bars, which left the blonde responsible for paying rent and buying groceries.

He didn't mind much as long as he didn't have to deal with the man. After mom left with Serenity he was forced to realize that his father wasn't a very kind and heartful soul especially when he had downed a few bottles. Jonouchi did his best to avoid confrontation. Which led his thoughts back to square one, What Kaiba had been trying to say was unimportant, at least he tried to convince himself of that.

His watch went off and he slung his denim blue bag over his shoulder once more. Time for work. Shoulders sagging in exhaustion Jonouchi dragged himself to the back entrance of 24/7even. He slipped on his plain white uniform and tied the required blue apron around his thinning body. The blonde grabbed a mop from the storage closet and shuffled into the glaring light which flickered occasionally.

"Jonouchi-san!" The manager came from behind and patted his shoulder. Mr. Kanazawa's hazel eyes crinkled as a warm smile spread out like butter on his thin face. "Could you please work an extra shift, Toya called in sick at the last minute." It wasn't a question but more of a polite command. Jonouchi nodded wearily, hoping he could stay awake long enough to finish his homework that night. "Great!" The building man wobbled away with a content look upon his face.

Jonouchi spent his time arranging food and sorting out stock. He mopped the floors, cleaned the bathroom twice, and taken care the vomit a drunk had left in exchange for a six pack of beer. After all had past his double shift was over and he stumbled out the back tempted to lay down in the heap of garbage sitting next to him.

What was that?

The blonde's eyes widened at the sight of a hand underneath the mounds of black plastic. Hurriedly Jonouchi tossed the offensive material off to find a man. His face was covered with purplish black bruises, blood leaked out of his mouth like a broken faucet. Two large bruises in the shape of hand mashed into his pale neck obtrusively. The rest of his ragged body was hidden under more trash but his clothes were torn to shreds. Jonouchi leaned down careful dragging the man from underneath the garbage. A small groan escaped the others lips and the blonde draped his jacket over the injured and quickly called for an ambulance.

Sirens blared by then came round and stopped near the entrance of the alleyway. Two paramedics rushed out with a stretcher before placing the man onto its plastic surface and carting him away. After they settled the man in the car Jonouchi was pulled in and was forced to stand next to the heavily breathing other who continued to moan in atrocious pain.

The blonde's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to fight back tears. It was all just getting to him was all. Speeding over a curb they arrived and the patient was attended to in the ER. Jonouchi was ushered to sit by the door twisting the hem of his shirt around impatiently. Several hours of waiting and nothing happened. A family had walked in and cried over the loss of their son apparently he died from a car crash, an old woman had also been admitted although he didn't know how she was doing. Then a doctor walked out from behind the double doors with a bright smile on his glowing face. The side-burned man looking about before taking a seat near the blonde happily.

"How is he?" Jonouchi's voice sounded dry and he cleared his throat in an attempt to talk better. The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while he leaned closer.

"He should be just fine. He broke both his legs and had some nasty bruises but we fixed him right up. Are you his only family?" The doctor showed deep concern which made Jonouchi blush in embarrassment.

"Well actually I found him on my way home from work. I don't know him at all." He scratched the back of his head as if to signify his point. The doctor placed a firm hand on Jonouchi's shoulder, who tried to surpress the yelp that tried to force its way out. The man's hand was on a stitched cut Jonouchi had sewed up with dental floss.

"Oh how rude I haven't introduced myself. I'm Dr. Omeya." The doctor shook his hand around before slapping his hand on another painful spot. Jonouchi winced. "That was a mighty good thing you did their son. If I was you're father I would be so proud of you." Tears brimmed in the doctor's cobalt eyes which caused the blonde to mentally roll his eyes. Overdramatic much?

The boy was allowed to visit the injured man after several more hours had passed. He was going to skip school today anyways. Entering the small off white room he found a chair a few feet away from the bed and dragged it closer. The blonde sat, his legs groaning in relief, knees buckled from fatigued. The man's feature were peaceful his thin lips upturned in a small smile for no particular reason. Minutes passed and Jonouchi found himself leaning closer to inspect the man further.

A square jaw trailed up to meet small ears with piercings in each. Thin eyebrows lifted contently over long eyelashes. The thin lips parted showing his white teeth and red tongue. The man's short ebony hair rose from his head about 3 inches and stuck every which way. Nothing seemed out of place on his body except for a tattoo starting from his left shoulder and worked its way down to the middle of his bicep. Intricate detail inked permanetaly into tan skin which the blonde admired greatly. Jonouchi's eyes began stung from the lack of sleep as he laid slowly down onto the man's bed from his chair. Just a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

A large hand shook him gently awake and the man smiled gently down at him. The other had sat up and was leaning on the pillow comfortably. Jonouchi straightened himself up wiping the strand of drool that had managed to escape his mouth embarrassed. Looking up from the floor to meet the other's curious gaze Jonouchi scooted his chair closer.

"How are ya feelin'?" His voice shattered the overwhelming silence like it had never existed. Jonouchi received a large grin and the man leaned as far as he could with IV's still attached, hugging the blonde tightly. Letting out a yelp in sheer surprise the teen was placed back in his chair a few short moments after.

"Sorry, it just came out." The other nervously scratched the back of his head with a smile still on his lips. "I'm feeling much better!" Shifting on the bed the man leaned back onto his pillow once more. "The name's Jay." The man glanced back at Jonouchi, who was growing more relaxed by the minute. Jay patted his head to his dismay like a dog. "Thanks a bunch man I'd still be out there if it wasn't for you."

A knock on the door drew their attention away from each other. The doorknob turned ever so slowly and four men walked in. All of them wearing an ironed black suit and a pair of sunglasses, they stepped aside quickly to let someone else in. Shocking curly red hair bounced in with a large light purple trench coat. He strutted in, black high heeled boots clicking and clacking against the sterile tile.

Jay sat rigid, his face paled considerably at the sight. Jonouchi noticing this, moved his body between the two men sending a glare in the stranger's general direction. Jay placed a hand quickly on the blonde's shoulder and pushed him a bit out of the way.

"This your boyfriend Jay?" The man was practically looming over the two sending a pink eyed glare. Jay quickly shook his head in response, his grip tightened on Jonouchi.

"Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with me." The words made Jonouchi's blood run cold. What had he gotten himself into? It could be worse, they could be the yakuza or something. A shiver ran up his spine and he clutched his head as a headache began to rear its ugly head.

A leather gloved hand fingered his chin lifting his head up. Jonouchi glanced up to see the stranger give him a cold stare. "You shouldn't be picking up people off the streets little boy." The teen growled at the comment making the other smirk. "Escort him out," He motioned for the men standing off to the side to head over. "Don't come back understand?" The red head tapped Jonouchi's head with a gun before letting the men lead the blonde out of the hospital.

Once he made it outside the double doors the henchmen disappeared out of sight and Jonouchi let out a breath. What was that about? Try to be nice to someone and they kick you out, some nerve. Pocketing his hands Jonouchi walked home noting it was just past lunch. Oh well, he did his good deed for the month now it was time to eat. Dad was probably off drinking so he was safe to go home still feeling sour about being called a little boy. Jerk.

After eating off the rest of the bread, even though it was stale, with peanut butter and down the copper tasting tap water quickly Jonouchi's watch went off. Sighing as he felt himself get caught up in the same never ending routine he shuffled out tiredly noting they were out of food again.

He showed up got his uniform on and began manning the register. This was his second time he had ever done such a thing since he was so bad with math. Thankfully his shift was so late that only one or two people would actually ever come in to buy something or ask where the nearest restroom was.

The door chimed as someone walked in but the position of the items kept him from seeing who it could be. He glanced at the small TV to catch a glimpse but the person had disappeared somewhere in the aisles of junk food. Standing up from his stool Jonouchi looked about able to see the end of a coat before it disappeared into another aisle. Idly he wondered if the person was doing it on purpose and sat back down calmly but was shocked when a hand tapped his shoulder causing him to jump.

It was Kaiba.

Jonouchi's eyes widened in shock and it felt as if his brain had shut down completely. Frozen in place he continued to watch the CEO who rolled his eyes like a multi billionare walking into a scummy conveneince store was as natural as breathing.

"Mutt we need to talk." Crap Jonouchi looked frantically around for an exit but realized he was trapped behind the counter. He felt the brunette rack his body with emotionless eyes. Kaiba inched closer as if to restrain the blonde. "Your father is driving me insane get him out of my house NOW."

It took a moment to process what the great a mighty Kaiba had said. In fact it took more than a few moments it took minutes. Then it clicked. "Holy shit!!" It slipped out of his mouth before looking worriedly at the brunette. "How the hell did he get there?" Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose tenderly in annoyance.

"He came over and passed out on my lawn. Now he's pretending he's sick so he can keep his blubbering ass on my property. He is disturbing my peace so get over there and get rid of him now you stupid mutt." Jonouchi winced at the glare sent his way. Kaiba could have at least sugar coated it. The blonde lifted his arms up defensively and let out a sigh.

"Geez I can't get him to move are you crazy?! He doesn't listen to a word I say." A snarl reached his eyes and he shrunk in his seat. "Kick him out yourself." His eyes were now scanning the floor trying to avoid eye contact. A hand snatched his collar and he was pulled up.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not." Jonouchi was released from the vice grip and his feet once again touched the floor. Growling angrily he sat back down on the stool in a huff crossing his arms unhappily. Stupid Kaiba telling what to do. "I will sue you out of your own clothes if you don't." Kaiba leaned against the counter cooly and looked behind to see Jonouchi. "When does your shift end mutt?" The question came out soft as if apologetic and Jonouchi glanced back up in surprise. Kaiba, acting human? It was the end of the world.

"In a couple minutes…" An awkward silence ensued Jonouchi bit his lip to keep from saying anything stupid. The clock on the wall barely moved to Jonouchi's dismay and he ran a hand through his hair. A question ran through his mind and he curiously looked at the CEO. "How did you know where I was?"

The Kaiba tensed and Jonouchi continued to stare angrily at his back. The other's face turned the other way so he couldn't see the expression playing on the brunette's face. The clock on the wall gave a small chime and Jonouchi let out a sigh before walking into the back to change. He came out followed by the CEO and was lead to a limo, typical. Both teens got inside and sat beside each other on the leather seating. It was pleasantly warm inside causing Jonouchi to close his eyes tiredly. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. Nor did he realize that Kaiba was staring at him with a look that was anything but hateful.


	2. Export

Hi! I'm writing from a friends computer cause my stupid word isn't downloading my story cause of the format it saves as .docx i don't know why :/ so in the end I'm stuck retyping everything when i come over. Shes gettin annoyed lol.

Disclaimer: my cheap ass is too lazy to make a series so don't bother thinking I made Yugioh

Chapter Two

Export

A large hand clamped onto his already injured shoulder and shook him awake. He growled in agitation and rolled over. The hand pulled the back of his collar up and persistentely shook once more. Jonouchi clawed at the hand half asleep before curling into a tighter ball on the seat. A crinkling noise of a newspaper reached his ears and then suddenly a smack on his head. Sitting up with a small groan on his lips the blonde leaned his back on the leather seat. He sleepily rubbed his eyes taking in his surroundings trying to remember where he was. Kaiba's limo, it clicked in his mind and he suddenly remembered why he was there. He bit his lip trying not to just yell out that he wanted nothign to do with his father. He held back Kaiba didn't need to know his situation. He of all people was the last person he wanted knowing. The limo slowed to a halt and he looked about. Glancing out the window Jonouchi tapped lightly against it still in awe over the size of Kaiba's house even though he had seen it a few times before. He noticed the roll of Kaiba's eyes as the door opened and the two stepped out.

"Just take the old man and leave. I never want to see his face anywhere near my property again. If I do I will call the police understood mutt?" The command caused the distracted blonde to nod and Kaiba let out a sigh. Jonouchi looked up at the taller of the two trying to find out what he could be thinking but an emotionless stare was directed ahead at the mansion instead.

He didn't realize he had been shaking. Jonouchi stuck his handds in his pocket hoping Kaiba hadn't already noticed. The large mahoghany doors groaned in dismay as they were opened by the chaffeur. One foot in front of the other thats all he had to do but it seemed so hard. His brain felt like it was rattling in his skull and he tried to not grab his forehead in pain. He didn't want to let Kaiba know he was getting a headache from this. Jonouchi was almost positive the other would get a kick out of it. Kaiba strolled up the stairs with Jonouchi racing up from behind trying to keep up. They past two doors when a noise suddenly jabbed his ears making his blood run cold.

"Godddd dammit get me some more of that beer I'm all out..." A nausious feeling ran through him and Jonouchi leaned against the wall acting as if annoyed. Kaiba glanced coldly in his direction before putting his hand on the knob. A hushed voice could be heard, "What? Hereee I am injured and you won't even helpp me?" Kaiba clenched his hand in annoyance before slamming the door to the room open. Everything became silent as the servant by the bed backed away.

Kaiba strutted forward placing a thin hand on his hip and giving a snarl.

"Your son is here to pick you up Mr. Katsuya." The older man let out sharp curses as he sent a glare the blonde's way. Jonouchi shivered and surpressed the urge to hide behind the tall brunette beside him. Jonouchi's father eyed him before looking back at the sevant and trying to get another beer out of him. His chiding suddenly stopped as he noticed the blonde still standing there shaking visibly.

"What the hell arrre you still doing here? Get your ass to work!" His father baritone voice grizzled and cracked in anger. His eyes began to turn a steely gray which were partially hidden under twiching eyelids. Jonouchi remained silent hoping the man would decide he was bored of this place and leave. Yellow teeth mashed against each other while cracked lips parted into a grimace. The drunk scooted to the end of the bed before pulling his obese body off it which swayed and staggered till he stood slumped. His long haor covered his eyes as his fingers flexed. They curled which meant Jonouchi had been given a final warning before his father took action.

The blonde stepped forward with his head bowed trying to show the other he meant no harm and wasn't trying to pick a fight. "Let's go pops." His voice was quiet and he cleared his throat which felt clogged. Kaiba crossed his arms with a smirk obviously happy that the old man was going to leave but the other was having none of that. An animalistic growl escaped his father's throat before springing from his spot. He ran blindly full of drunken rage at Jonouchi who knew he couldn't stop him and stood stock still, forgetting completely about everyone else in the room. The hairy fist readied itself balling up tightly sweating in anticipation. The blonde flinched waiting for the blow.

It never came.

Surprise etched his features as he glanced up to see Kaiba holding his father's arm angrily. The room grew colder if it were possible and the brunette hissed. Jonouchi looked down embarrassed and ashamed. The one person he tried to keep everything from knew and he felt he had just exposed himself to defeat. This would surely get around school and then everyone would pity him. Everyone would glance as he walk down the hall and whisper to each other 'Poor Jonouchi have you heard the news?...His father beats him...' 'Maybe thats why he always seems to have a stick up his ass...' 'Oh poor him' 'Poor him...'

Gritting his teeth Jonouchi glared at Kaiba before tugging on his father's plaid shirt. "Let's go pops." The other still in shock nodded numbly and staggered behind the blonde. "Sorry for all the trouble." Giving the CEO a small bow Jonouchi lead his father home trying not to pass out from exhaustion.

His eyelids wouldn't stay open no matter how hard he tried. He had gotten his father home by 4 that morning and hadn't even gotten to sleep. He had walked into two lamppost and a door on his way to class. The black eye he adorned still stung from running into his locker. Yugi didn't notice like usually and he pretended he was asleep when Honda came over to check on him so he wouldn't have to answer fifty million questions he knew only Honda could come up with. He didn't even realize Kaiba was in the room till the teacher asked him to answer one of those 'what's your opinion questions'. He didn't care he just needed to sleep.

"Where are you going?" His eyes widened as he turned to look at the man. "You think you can just run away huh? Well, I'll show you, you little shit." Callusced hands reached out pulling him back. He landed on his butt breaking the bottle underneath him by the force. Blood drained out of open cuts and he let out a cry as the glass dug into his skin. Blonde hair was pulled back and his neck was arched in a painful position. A malicious laugh drilled into his ear carving into his mind little paiful memories of the past. Serenity let out a sob as she repeatedly whispered how she didn't need him. Didn't want him. Tears built up in his eyes as he felt a pang in his heart. Serenity has abandoned him? After everything they had been through together? It had to be a dream, just another dream. A gun was pushed shakingly into his messy hair as his father pulled the trigger.

A slam caused the blonde to shoot from his sleeping position and look around frantically. He quickly wiped his tears with his right sleeve and sent a glare at the teacher. "Mr. Katsuya would you please pay attention in class how many times do I have to tell you!?" Jonouchi nodded as the teacher continued to lecture not really listening as he tried to stay awake. slamming the ruler on the desk once more, Mrs. G's frown deepened. "Mr. Katsuya are you not feeling well?" The class fell dead silent. All eyes stared at him while he tried to regain his composure. His teeth chattered as his flexed his hands around the corners of his desk. He had to remain calm. The blonde looked up giving Mrs. G a sweet smile.

"I'm feeling fine teach. Justa bit tired is all." Scratching the back of his head to look more convincing he silently praised himself for the quick act. He sucessfully shooed the teacher off who continued with the lesson. The blonde continued to try to stay awake until lunch came around. What he didn't notice was the tapping of keypads had stopped altogether and indigo eyes stared in conrcern over the boy.


	3. Piggy Bank Broke

Man I hate having to type at her house...If anyone can help me with my formatting problem I'd love you to pieces :3 so how's it coming along so far? Criticism is welcomed but please don't flame me that makes me sad :/ anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I was gonna pay malik to tell you I don't own the story but I ran out of money buying ice cream for myself. Oh well...

Chapter Three

Piggy Bank Broke

Shuffling out of the building, Jonouchi hung his head down, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with anyone on his way home. He shifted his backpack over his right shoulder carefully trying not to hit a bruise. The blonde looked about carefully to a passeby he would've looked paranoid. Usually a gang or two would stop him on his way and jostle him into a fight. Just too tired, out of energy to do anything of the sort. His feet made scuff marks on the pavement while he past the arcade. He stopped his scanning and concentrated on the gaping hole in his shoe. Up above clouds seemed to roll about and mash together. Rain collided with rooftops and onto his head. It dripped off his hair onto his shoulders then trailed down his chest. It bugged him and he tried to wipe it off but to no avail. A foot suddenly shot out from the alleyway in front of him but he was unable to avoid it and he tripped almost falling onto the cement when an arm caught him. Jonouchi let out a growl as he was dragged into the alley where several men he remembered seeing from the day before stood. A man with short brown hair dug a cell phone out of his pocket before placing it on his ear.

"What the hell,-" He was cut off.

"We've captured the boy." Jonouchi felt his face pale at the sentence and he squirmed under the large man's grip. The bald business suited man picked him up by the waist so that he dangled off the ground. The blonde let out a yelp and bit the man's side but only recieved a blow to the head. His vision grew fuzzy on the sides and he blinked in confusion. "Understood." The man's voice faded along with Jonouchi's consciousness.

He woke up in with a start like usual but this time was unable to move from his spot. Jonouchi glance around noting he was tied to a chair. His arms were tied tightly behind the back of the chair and he struggled to free them. "What the hell?!" Growling in annoyance the blonde began to mumble and curse tugging and pulling at the rope which bound him.

"Finally awake, I see..." The feminine voice came from the single exit of the room as the red head man from before trotted over. The purple trench coat swayed as the man stopped in front of the blonde sneering. A high heeled black boot rose and sat on one of the armrests of the chair. "I have a few questions for you, little boy. If your good I'll let you go." The man removed the sunglasses adorning his face to reveal his shocking pink eyesa and smirked.

"Who do you work for?" Jonouchi tilted his head to the side thrown off by the simple question. He had begun to sweat from the bright lights in the plain concrete room. The man grew impatient and implanted his heel in the blonde's face rubbing it on his cheek.

"24/7even down the street from the movie theaters." It was hard to talk with the heel still digging in his face. The man scoffed at this and shook his head. The other's heel was removed landing on the ground with a click. Jonouchi's head was suddenly twisted to the side as a slap landed on his cheek. Obviously the man didn't believe him. The other grabbed his shirt sending a glare that could rival Kaiba's in his direction.

"Tell me the truth. Who do you work for?" The blonde repeated his answer only to be slapped again. "Listen here little boy if you don't tell the truth you might get in an unfortunate accident." The red headed man pulled out a toothed knife that seemed to match his toothy grin.

"I work at the 24/7even store, DAMMIT!" Jonouchi had forgotten is fear and was getting agitated by the other. He was tired, wet, and hungry. Home was even better than this place. Jonouchi knew there was no point in talking to the man, he had selective hearing it seemed. The room fell silent as they glared at each other hard. Both lips were pulled back in a snarl. The door opened and another man walked in, his shocking blue hair stood up in a wave like those seen crashing on a hot beach. Rubbing his square jaw he closed the door behind him. His emerald eyes surveyed the scene before one of his thin eyebrows rose in question.

"Tsumi please stop rattling our guest I'll take it from here." The red head let out a huff before crossing his arms and leaving. Tsumi walked back in suddenly, stomped on the man's foot, then walked back out. The other let out a laugh before turning towards Jonouchi. "Now let me ask you a few questions."

It felt like he had been there for hours. The man had left after questioning and hadn't returned. Jonouchi's arms were starting to ache and he felt bored out of his mind. He had already told the man about how he found Jay in the garbage heap and explained why. The blonde idily wondered why he was still in the room. There was a mirror he was sure was a window on the side of the room and he continually glanced at it wondering when they were going to let him out. The door opened once more and the man once again stepped in with a frown on his face.

"You never told me you were in a gang before," Jonouchi frowned also and sent a glare at the man. The other closed the door before standing in front of the blonde with a disapproving look.

"Not like you ever asked." Jonouchi gave a pout and bent his head down. He noticed a manilla folder in the others hand wondering how he found out such a thing. The lone chair in the corner of the room was scooted in front of Jonouchi's before the man sat down.

"Says here you have quite the reputation little blonde." The man's smooth tone angered the blonde as the other flipped through the folder like he was reading a book. A surprised look crossed his face causing the blonde to fidget. "Your head must've gotten too big to have challenge the Gonbooku." Jonouchi's eyes got wide at the name and he let out a loud 'Holy shit!' at the man who only grinned at the response.

"Why the hell would I do somethin crazy like dat, man? I just found the guy in the garbage what am I suppose to do leave him there?! You gotta be stupid or somethin to think I'm gonna let some guy die like dat!" The blonde snarled at the other who closed the folder in surprise. "Now let me outta here I got nothin to do with you! Damn jerk!" He struggled against his bindings once more with new found strength not wanting to give in.

A deep chuckle filled the room. The man leaned in to the blonde's face and coyly smiled. "We know you have them. There's no point in denying it." Whatever 'it' was Jonouchi knew it couldn't be legal and he shook his head frantically. "Now I'm gonna count to three and you tell me where it is before I cut a finger off your little hand here." The man took out a knife a pressed it against Jonouchi's ring finger. Blood dribbled down the side of his hand and he winced. "One..."

The blonde had to think fast. He had to get out of here. Before he could form a coherent sentence the blonde bashed his head against the others. Both foreheads began dripping blood and as Jonouchi sent the other a heated glare. The man surprised at this, pulled the knife away from the blonde's hand.

"So you really don't have it then." The man stated like he had known it all along and took a hankerchief out to clean his blade.The blood leaking from his forehead seemed to go unnoticed causing Jonouchi to twitch in annoyance.

"I already told you I don't have whatever 'it' is. Now I gotta go to work so let me out." The man smiled as if something Jonouchi said was absolutely funny.

"My dear boy it's two in the morning. Do you really work that late?" He didn't answer but his hands began to shake in anger. The other stood up and sheathed the knife into his pocket. The otehr scoot the chair back to its corner and reached the exit. Just as he opened the door the man turned around acting as if he had just remembered something. "Oh yes, I just recalled that conversation I had with the boss. You were to join the Gonbooku. Order from the top." The man placed his hand on his chin as if thinking about it before pointing upwards as if 'the top' was a holy place like heaven.

"Hell no, I need to get home now untie me and leave me alone!" He was frustrated to say the least. It was like these people didn't understand what 'no' meant. He had no desire to join the yakuza and get involved in something messy. He had his friends and his job that was all he needed in his life.

The man slowly closed the door behind him. "Well then you can just sit there and think about it then." Jonouchi was once again left alone.  
23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323233

Hey guys! Yay my plot is finally developing! I'm so proud of myself...I don't know why I named the chapter that but it sounds cool :3

Yes I'm going to bother you about reviews so please do!


	4. Here I Am

Hi again! Om my goodness I'm actually updating like crazy whats wrong with me! Aren't you proud of me :3 anyways...I'd really like some reviews guys. I know that sounds like everyone else but it makes me sad when you don't

**352 hits so far and 5 reviews...**

Disclaimer...(sniff) I don't own anything!!! (sulks in a corner)

Chapter Four

Here I Am

He refused to give in. Even after his stomach started continuosly growling. After his clothes had finally dried. After he had finally gotten some sleep and woke up with a sore back and neck from the awkward position. Jonouchi continued to refuse the man who seemed to come in to ask every hour or so. The blonde leaned his head back on the chair and stared at the ceiling. Nothing interesting there, sudden realization struck him. He had a pocket knife always in his back pocket if he could just reach it..

His hands twisted against the rope causing light burns but he ignored them as his fingers touched the lip of his pocket. His tongue stuck out in concentration and his index finger brushed against the hilt of the knife. He scooted his butt further back and tried again. Two fingers touched it this time and he was able to grab it with a scissoring motion. Pulling it out, Jonouchi silently cheered only to curse when it slipped from his hands and onto the floor. The blonde swayed the chair about until it crashed into the ground his arm making a sickening _snap_ sound. His eyes clenched as he mouth gaped open, a silent scream spilled out. Blood leaked out and he watched it for sevaral minutes trying to regain his sense of self. Jonouchi felt his arm go numb and he decided he could move about now. He shuddered at the thought that he was able to brush off his broken appendage so easily. He rolled the chair to the other side then pushed backwards until he could feel the knife against his palm. At least he had a better grip on it then last time. Opening the blade he twisted his wrist in a painful angle to begin his task of cutting the rope. Clutching his arm lightly he staggered up to the door. He had to get out before that man walked in again.

Jonouchi slipped out after placing his knife back in his pocket. Running as quietly as he could down the corridors. He would randomnly turn left then turn right. He had no clue where he was going but frantically ran about looking for an exit. There was a window to his relief on his right and he quickly unlatched it and jumped into the bushes below. Pushing some of the brush aside he glanced around noting the large courtyard and the 20 foot high wall. He didn't fail to notice the patrolling dogs and men either. Catching what little breath he had he crawled to the end of the building through the brush and readied himself to run through the open gate.

The guard passed and Jonouchi sprang from the greenery and dashed past the extravagent fountain and passed surprised guards and their dogs. His shoulders tensed as he heard the viscious snap of a few dobermans. He made it pass the gate and out onto the street narrowily missing a car. He spun around hitting the red car with his hand before continuing his sprint down Jackson Str. Sweat soaked his white shirt and his shoes became untied. He didn't stop to see if anyone was following him and climbed over a fence that was in his way. One hand gripping the metal tightly as he pulled himself up. He had fallen on the way down, cursing at the throb of pain that was his arm. Part of his shirt had caught on the top as he fell and ripped.

He put his good hand on one of his knees trying to catch his breath. He had manage to run all the way to the park, two miles away. He was exhausted and leaned against the swing set. He let out a soft curse as he realized that the Gonbooku still had his backpack of all things. It had everything he needed in it including his dairy. Dread filled his senses as he remembered about the book but was replaced by relief as he remembered the lock couldn't be opened without the key which was hidden in between the pillow case in his room. Finally he calmed down and shook himself about trying to stay awake. Deciding the only place he could go back to was his home, Jonouchi slumped his shoulders forward and shuffled back to his apartment.

No one in sight Jonouchi safely made it to his bedroom and closed the door. Popping the floorboards open he took out a first aid kit he always kept for emergencies. Jonouchi grabbed the gauze and a ruler tying the two items tightly abou this arm. Tomorrow at school he could hopefully get it properly casted or at least treated. Putting the kit back the blonde massaged a shoulder tiredly. He saw the hard lumpy bed and gave a content sigh. How he missed his bed. He would've jumped on it in joy but he knew he would end up bruised if he did so. Taking his shoes off he pulled the covers over his body and fell asleep. He was too tired to bother worrying, maybe later.

Cracking an eye open he sat up and stretched his sore muscles. A smile full of content crossed his face as he realized he didn't have a nightmare. Scratching his mop of hair he got up and took a quick shower. It had to be cold because of the heating bill being too high. He was trying to conserve as much as he could before winter when the bills would be highest. Shivering in the shower his skin prickled and tensed from the icyness of the water. His toes curled and he placed one foot on top of the other to keep them warm. Jonouchi tried to not move his injury though after he had finished scrubbing with the yellowing soap he had bumped his arm into the wall causing him to let out a pained yelp.

His eyes widened as the pain lessened. He found that his lips were quivering but not from the water. Jonouchi felt as though something he couldn't stop was coming. Dread seeped through his body as he heard someone enter the apartment. Not now, Jonouchi scrambled about turning off the shower and grabbing a towel before shrinking into the bathtub to hide. the scuffling outside the door stopped and a shadow appeared from the small crack at the bottom. Without warning it opened.

Rubbing his arm Jonouchi sat down at his desk. Yugi rushed over like he had suddenly become the most important person in the world, slamming his tiny hands against the wood frantically. "Jonouchi, are you alright! You were gone for two days straight! I couldn't reach you on your cell phone or anything..." Amethyst eyes brimmed with tears and a small sniffle escaped the boy who rubbed his eyes as only Yugi could.

"I was just down wit the cold. Guess the teach was right bout me being sick and all." He patted the tri colored boys shoulder comfortingly and looked up to find Honda also giving him a suspicious look. "What am I a zoo? Get your ass to your desk." He chided the other jokingly but all Honda gave him was a small concerned look. The blonde sunk comfortable in his seat happy to finally be thrown back in his normal routine. He closed his eyes enjoying the silence in the nearly empty classroom. A hand squeezed his shoulder and he let out a pained yelp before glaring up at the intruder.

Kaiba...again.

Jonouchi let out a groan hoping that would discourage the other from whatever he wanted to say. Kaiba obviously had none of it as he tugged on the blonde's collar saying in an almost incoherent way 'follow me', before walking away. He reached the door before glancing back as if waiting impatiently for the blonde who was standing up slowly, hoping whatever the other was about to say didn't involve a certain someone.

Up two flights of stairs later they had stopped to chit chat on the roof of all places. Kaiba must've had the key, the students weren't allowed up here. The icy CEO crossed his arms and swiveled aroung on his left foot to give Jonouchi a hideuos snarl. If the blonde was any normal person he would have coward and shrunk down into the floor pretending he didn't exist. Instead he snarled right back tapping his foot impatiently with a hand firmly placed on his hips.

"Hurry up and get straight to the point you prick." Hiding the tension he felt towards the taller teen he straightened his shoulders out defiantely. Kaiba had none of that. A hand shot out grabbing Jonouchi's collar as Kaiba pushed the blonde into the wall next to the door. Jonouchi bit back a scream as pain bubbled from his arm.

"I don't know what's going on you stupid mutt, but I intend to find out." Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously. Jonouchi couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the other in shock. His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to find the words he needed to say to get Kaiba off him. To make Kaiba leave him alone- "Whether you like it or not I'm getting to the bottom of it." The older of the two released Jonouchi from his hold and watched with a frown as the blonde slid to the floor still in shock.

Kaiba wanted to find out what his problem was? Jonouchi glanced up in frustration he stuck his tongue out. He didn't even know what his problems were, so Kaiba could go dig around all he wanted but he was certainly never going to find 'it'. As Jonouchi stood back up Kaiba walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

...2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Hey guys I know this sounds pushy but I'd really like your reviews so many people are reading this and not giving me input. Thank you to those who have I really appreciate and hope you continue reading my work! Anyways this story feels like I'm going to play it long this is definetly not going to end in two more chapters. Oh well I've always wanted to write an epic...


	5. Dug A Hole to China

Hello again! I'm updating quick on this story...I know my other stories are definetly old and you can tell that I wasn't the best writer back then...but I'm improving and thats what counts!

:3 Reviews :O why thank you!

Disclaimer: five chapters into this and you still think I own Yugioh get over it my friend

Chapter Five

Dug A Hole to China

It was strange how he had been able to open the door without the key. As it swayed open in a false welcoming gesture Jonouchi took a small step back. The apartment remained silent and he decided a little investigating wouldn't hurt. Creeping along with his back pressed against the wall he passed the living room. Nothing seemed out of place. Magazines, newpapers, and bottles still littered the floor like always. His father had called the place his bedroom so Jonouchi had recieved the room at the end of the small hallway. He glanced at it nervously. The blonde crept by the greasy yellow bathroom and its off white shower. Sweat beaded about his forehead and he smeared it absent mindingly on his sleeve leaving a small wet stain. Finally he managed to approach his doorway. A shaky palm pressed against the cold doorknob and in one swift motion, after his courage was gathered, Jonouchi flung the door open positioning himself in a defensive stance.

His room was a complete mess. The blonde's eyes grew wide at the scene, the rickety ceiling fan had been turned on and rotated about like it was about to come off its stand and chop his head off. Papers flew around landing everywhere in the room. His bed spread was in the corner of the room along with his computer chair he had saved up for during a part time job at a coffee shop. Golden eyes stopped to find a note on his cheap second hand desk. Scanning the room once more, Jonouchi grabbed onto the paper and pulled it off the knife it had been impaled by. It was plain and simple yet it made him fall to the ground in hopelessness. His fingertips scrapped the carpeted floor as they pulled back into his palms. Sharp insiscors cut his lip in frustation. How dare they do this.

_Warehouse 7 by the piers. 8:00 Friday_

As he yelled and threw things about the room, his watch started to beep at him signaling him it was time for work. It was around the time his father came home and he decided he rather not have another confrontation with the man. Especially after last night. Stuffing the note in his pocket the blonde took a few deep breaths to calm down. He rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake and looked around seeing the destruction he had made. A little mound of ripped items laid haphazardly on the floor after he had thrown them at the wall which now had several dents on its surface. Jonouchi stumbled out of the apartment after stuffing the diary's key in the inner pocket of his inside shirt.

Jonouchi stretched his arm as far as it could go but he just couldn't get the tomato juice can on the shelf. He would've gotten the step ladder had it not been in the basement. The thought made his skin crawl. The manager had said that a girl had been murdered down there years ago and her spirit still wandered about killing any boys that stepped into her domain. He hateed anything involving ghosts or curses. The door chimed and Jonouchi put the can down to sit behind the counter. He wiped off the imaginary dust off his apron to feel a bit cleaner. Seeing who it was he let out a groan. Great Kaiba was now officially stalking him. On top of the yakuza, his father, and his job Jonouchi knew he couldn't take much more of this. His arm cast itched which reminded him of the injury and he eyed it menacingly. A hand held up his head which felt too big at the moment from a headache. He started banging his head on the fake wood counter wishing Kaiba away.

"If you kill anymore brain cells you won't have any, mutt." The CEO crossed his arms and stared down with a cold smirk. The blonde sent a glare up at the other trying hard not to flip him off then and there. There were cameras and he didn't want to get caught. Besides he would rather have this job then flip burgers at some run down shack of a fast food restuarant.

"Go wayyyyy," He whined with his head still implanted in the counter. "The 'nly problem I got is you, dumb prick." The brunnette leaned on the counter like he had before.

"When did you break your arm?" Jonouchi tensed at the question involuntarily. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Slowily picking his head up he averted his eyes from Kaiba who was looking at the appendage like it had ruined his day.

"On m' way to work...I slipped down some stairs." A thin brown eyebrow rose, the frown on the CEO's face only deepened at the response. The taller teen leaned further back with his arms crossed over his chest. A sigh rose from his mouth as he pinched his nose.

"Listen mutt, I don't like it when you lie to me. You can keep fooling your pathetic excuse for friends all you want but you do NOT lie to me! Like hell you fell down some stairs!" Kaiba slammed his hands onto the table, examining Jonouchi closely who was nervously looking around the store after jumping from the noise. "Look at me," The blonde shook even more as he felt trapped. A hand reached out a grabbed him by the jaw. "Look at me." He glanced at Kaiba before looking down at the counter. The CEO shook his jaw and Jonouchi winced a bit from the pressure. Kaiba was now leaning over the counter slightly, nose to nose with Jonouchi. "Now," The other gave him a hard look. "Tell me how you broke you arm."

"It's none of yo business, alright..." The blonde mentally cursed himself for sounding so unsure and weak. His voice had quivered crescendoing into a whispering. It was embarrassing to act like this in front of Kaiba. His jaw was shook again.

"It is my business now tell me." A pink tongue shot out and Jonouchi licked his dry lips uncomfortably. He wondered why he was blushing so much. "Listen mutt, no one can help if you don't tell anyone what's wrong." He didn't want Kaiba to know, that was that, it couldn't be that hard to understand. He had to fight back. Get out of here. As a last resort Jonouchi sent a glare up at the teen trying to retch free from the others grip.

"Nothin's wrong alright!" He flew back keeping his distance from the other. Jonouchi, panting lightly, sat back down on hs stool. "Now if you not gonna get anything, I'll have to ask you ta leave, sir." His voice went cold and he crossed his right arm over his cast. Letting a a small 'humph' as he closed his eyes and stuck his nose upwards. The taller teen looked down at Jonouchi, his face emotionless.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." The CEO acted like what he was about to do was too tiresome before grabbing onto Jonouchi's wrist and tugging. The surprised blonde hit his cast on the counter and growled in pain. The brunette, unmoving, tugged harder. "You're coming with me."

It was at that time the manager hobbled out. He walked up to the brunette with displeasure written on his face. "Is there a problem sir?" His voice sounded as if he was talking with his mouth full. His hands were placed behind his back like it was only natural for him to be doing such a thing. Kaiba let go of the blonde's wrist who stepped even further away from the counter.

"I'm sorry but your employee is not feeling well and is going home." Kaiba sent him a dirty look before turning back to Jonouchi. "Let's go mutt." The manager stepped closer. His bald head began to shine with sweat. Kaiba sent him a glare that stopped him in his tracks. "Come any closer and I'll buy this place then make you watch as I build a coffee shop where your store used to reside." Fumbling for words the manager bowed his head before letting out a small 'Jonouchi go home and get some rest.' Apparently the spectacled man realized who was standing before him and he grabbed an apron to take the blonde's place.

This was the second time Jonouchi had to sit next to Kaiba in his fancy limo. With the heater on the hot leather started to stick in every place imaginable and creak at every move he made. The radio was turned off and the silence unnerved him. Questions gnawed at him and he bit his lip trying to keep silent. The driver waved his hand at the two and Kaiba nodded. Jonouchi stared at the brunette confused at the secret message sent. "Yo, Kaiba," Jonouchi glared at icy blue eyes. "Where are we goin?" The brunette turned to look out the window.

"If you can't answer my questions why should I answer yours?" He was at a lost for words and he looked away from the other in shame. The door to his left opened, it was the driver, and a cloth suddenly covered hsi nose. It was wet and had an unpleasant smell causing Jonouchi to send a punch in the chauffeur's direction but it was blocked easily. His limbs began to feel numb but he continued to struggle. He muffled curses in protest but soon began to fill drowsy. Jonouchi's eyes drooped shut and a pair of arms caught him and held him close as he lost consciousness.

"It's for your own good."

His vision was blurry at best. Jonouchi blinked several times but was unable to rid himself of the fog that had somehow managed to invade his eyes. He heard someone rummage around for something and blonde hair was gently grabbed and his head lifted. He could make out someone standing in front of him leaning down to look him in the eye.

"Took you long enough to wake up, pup." Kaiba's voice was gentle, suprising Jonouchi who squinted at the other to see him better.

"Why are you doin this?" Jonouchi grunted in annoyance. Why would the CEO do such a thing he hadn't a clue. Kaiba leaned back on his chair while the blonde did the same.

"I need the truth and I need it now. I don't like playing games pup. I just create them." The play on words caused the blonde to twitch and Jonouchi clenched his teeth in a rage. He felt his blood boil and his eyes screwed shut.

"This is just a game to you then?" Kaiba chuckled lightly as if it was the funniest thing Jonouchi could've said.

"As if, you dumb pup." There was a pause and Jonouchi squinted to see Kaiba looking down at his wrist to his gold watch. He could see the white of Kaiba's teeth and assumed the other was smirking. He was right. "Now tell me how you broke your arm."

23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

omg why did I do that? Because of plot development just you wait you'll see what I'm gonna do with it :3 Anyways thanks for reading I hope you review!

And yes I'll start working on that next chapter so Nyaaaaaaa (sticks tongue out)


	6. Give in, Give out

See I made another chapter for you! I'm so excited I want lots of fighting and machine guns and handsome yakuza in this! Its like my dream to be a part of the yakuza I even filled out a resume (they rejected it ; ;) Anyways thanks for the hits even though you don't review I know when you read my fic :3

I know what you read last night XD

Disclaimer ...You're kidding me...right?

Chapter Six

Give In, Give Out

He was starting to see clearly and he glanced around noting he was in Kaiba's manor. Shifting about he picked at his shirt in frustration. That Kaiba really knew how to push his buttons. Jonouchi puffed out his cheeks not realizing the CEO was watching him from the corner of his eye. He also didn't hear the snort that was sent his way. The red chair he had woken up in was so plush it was difficult to move around in. Its back loomed above Jonouchi to the point that it looked ridiculous. However high it was it still wasn't even close to touching the ceiling. That thing might as well be considered the sky. The room was at least five times the size of his apartment and he felt slightly disgusted at the thought of how much money it took to keep this place. It had a victorian style theme and everything was an extravagent shade of purple, blue, or red. He felt small and insugnificant like a minor detail just thrown in place with someone's hopes that he would fit in right. His eyes trailed further away from the chair to figure out what kind of picture had been woven into the persain rug. It was a hunter aiming an arrow at a nearby deer who was running away. Jonouchi frowned he felt the same way. No matter how much he ran he always got in trouble. The leg of a desk caught his attention and his golden eyes shot upwards. He found himself staring at the brunnette across the room sitting at a large oak desk faded from use. Kaiba had stopped his interrogating for the mean time and was typing away on his laptop with a blank stare. The CEO's glazed eyes barely blinked and the blonde wanted to wave a hand in the others face just to see what he would do. Minutes ticked by and he started to wonder why he had to sit here and what time it was. _Tap tap tap_. Fingers drummed on the arm of the chair as he sprawled out in boredom. Jonouchi stood up and began heading for the door. No point in being here if he didn't need to be.

"Where do you think you're going?" The cold voice could've froze him in his spot had he been any normal person. He pivoted on his foot to look Kaiba directly in the eye. His hand snaked its way up his hip before he glared at the other.

"I'm goin home what's it look like I'm doing?" Kaiba rose from his seat and calmly walked over. The blonde took a few steps back for good measure.

"You're not going anywhere till I get more answers." The emotionless CEO leaned forward and placed a firm hand on Jonouchi's shoulder. "You'll be staying here until then." Jonouchi paled at the thought and slapped Kaiba's hand away.

"Like I even wanna stay wit you! I gotta get home! So, if yo'll 'xcuse me..." He reached for the intricately detailed knob only to be pushed roughly into the door. Kaiba snarled visciously as he pressed up against Jonouchi angrily. Jonouchi's cast hit the wood and he yelped in surprise. The pain was slight but he ignored it. The blonde began to blush furiously at their position and squirmed around trying to give Kaiba a hint. The other didn't seem to notice. He fumbled around for an excuse to leave but couldn't come up with one. He could tell Kaiba about the note but he knew the CEO wouldn't take it too well. Besides that was Friday today was...What was today? The perplexed blonde stopped moving about to think. No, he wouldn't tell Kaiba it would be too dangerous. As much as he hated the prick at times he did care about him...somewhat. "Come on Kaiba this isn't funny, now get off." Kaiba pressed his right knee in between Jonouchi's legs causing the blonde to fall onto it.

"I will be giving the commands mutt, not you." The CEO vioce was full of bite as he leaned his mouth next to Jonouchi's ear. "Now go sit back in that chair. I don't want to see you move till I say you can." Warm breath tickeled his ear and his body tensed. The uncomfortable blonde squeezed his eyes shut and gave a slight nod of the head before Kaiba released him from his hold. He clung to the door with his good arm to keep from falling before pushing himself back up. Letting out a breath he didn't know he had held, Jonouchi scrambled back to the chair and practically jumped in it. Kaiba just smirked like he had just won the lottery.

Kaiba rolled his computer chair over and sat down. After getting comfortable he took out a notepad from his pocket with a silver pen. "Now let's try this again. Who are the Gonbooku?" The brunette's pen clicked as he readied it. Jonouchi felt like he was in a shrink's office and groaned. The question however shocked him and he sprang from his chair in surprise.

"You don't know who they are?! Their like the biggest gang in Japan ya moron!" Jonouchi gaped his mouth open at the thought that the richest teen in the world didn't even know something like that. The tension in the room left unnoticed by the two occupying it. The brunette clenched his teeth restraining himself from stabbing Jonouchi with the pen while the blonde sat back down in his seat.

"Obviously I didn't know or else I wouldn't be asking. Now..." Kaiba took in a deep breath after writing what Jonochi said on the pad. "Tell me how they broke your arm." Jonouchi reluctantely told Kaiba about what had happened the night before leaving out anything involving his father and the note he recieved. Kaiba scribbled down everything to the point he needed another notepad. His face showed no emotion the entire time and Jonouchi couldn't tell if the other had actually cared about the subject. After he was done the CEO looked up with a frown which seemed like the only expression he was capable of. "I see." Kaiba put the pen away and chucked the notepad onto the desk. Then he turned back to face Jonouchi with his elbows placed on his knees. "How are you going to protect yourself then, mutt?"

He blinked several times as the question sunk in. "Wh-what?" His eyes widened at the thought. He didn't really need such a thing did he? Glancing suspiociously at Kaiba, Jonouchi sunk lower in the chair.

"They are obviously after you. So how are you going to protect yourself." The duo sat in silence, Jonouchi was deep in thought while Kaiba stared intently almost not blinking at the blonde.

"I don't know I'll figure somethin out I guess." Kaiba snorted at this before rolling his eyes.

"Great plan, mutt. Let's just walk around the place and wait for you to get kidnapped again." Jonouchi rubbed his arm cast absent mindely at this. Kaiba stood up rolling his chair back to where it belonged. The blue leather ran under his fingertips and Jonouchi watched silently as the CEO ran his hand over it. "You will stay here then." Before the blonde could protest Kaiba let out a feral growl. "I have the tightest security in Domino City. They have no chance." The brunette walked over solemnly to the large window pulling back velvet purple curtains to look at the garden below. Jonouchi felt his cheeks grow hot at the sight. He wouldn't admit if outloud but Kaiba looked kinda cool like that. "I'll drive you home then to get your things." Jonouchi's head shot up out of his palm.

"No, really I'm fine! I'll run home real quick and be right back." Jonouchi waved his arms about frantically. He had completely forgotten about protesting against Kaiba's want for him to stay at the teen's house. The brunette turned to look at the blonde who had stood up from his seat and was walking backwards to the door. "Well then I'll-"

"Hold it," The command caused Jonouchi to bolt for the door. He was definetely not sticking around. Not wanting the older teen to find out about his life style and especially not his father he turned the knob but found it stuck. Looking back at Kaiba in a panic Jonouchi tried pulling harder before he tried pushing it with all his might. A hand hit the door by his face. "I locked it." Sweat dripped from Jonouchi's forehead as he began to shake. He didn't want to tell Kaiba! He didn't!

He dropped to the floor with his arms over his head which was pressed into his knees. He was scared. If he told Kaiba he knew everything he had worked for would be taken away. The CEO would surely tell everyone and they would leave him. He didn't want to be left alone again. Just like when mom and Serenity left. He felt his eyes brim with tears. "Come on you prick let me out." He was shaking and he mumbled a few curses at this.

Kaiba stepped back after unlocking the door. "I'll walk you to the door." Jonouchi looked up surprised before looking back down to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape. The blonde stood up and nodded numbly following the brunette who carefully watched from the corner of his eye.

He found a garbage bag from under the sink and quietly began stuffing his belongings inside. Jonouchi would nervously look behind at the closed door afraid his father would barge in at any second to claim his life. Three t shirts, some pants, and the pictures of Serenity along with the first aid kit Jonouchi opened the door. Suddenly he heard a loud _thud_ and stood, frozen, in place. Something grumbled inside the bathroom to his right and he quickly ran to the door. The bathroom's door opened and dread seeped through Jonouchi's being.

"Isss that you...little bastard?" The man wiped the vomit that had dripped down his chin. His yellow eyes turned to look at the quivering teen. "I haven seen youuuuuuu..." The man became incoherent as he fell to the ground passed out. Jonouchi didn't look back as he left.

23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

I don't like how I can't split the scenes up cause when I save the story it gets rid of them :/ oh well ill figure it out...Anyways keep up the reviews and thanks for reading :3

I tried not to rush things but I still think I did I'm not good at stretching stuff like conversation out. Dialogue is a real challenge for me I hope it looked like it was suppose to

**I'm not making more of the story till i have at least 4 reviews for this chapter! Yes thats mean but 593 hits and 8 reviews so far come on people make me a little happy at least!**


	7. DiscoverRecover

yay! Another chapter and I'm still wondering when the Yakuza are gonna pop out...that's right I create the story as I go if I didn't I'd lose interest like my other stories. what a flaw to have it has to be unpredictable or I get bored. oh well

Yes I know Jonouchi is Katsuya's last name but I am only using his first name when Kaiba and him get together to signify the intimacy between them :3

Review! It makes me happy :D

Disclaimer: (Stares at Jonouchi and drools) If only you were mineeeee heh heh

Chapter Seven

Discover...Recover

He returned to the Kaiba manor out of breath. He had ran the whole way back, almost peeing in his pants at the sight of his father. He was thankful he didn't. Kaiba would have a field day. The gates opened once he pressed the intercom button and continued running up the long driveway, then the stairs, straight for the door. Without even knocking it opened and Jonouchi dropped the bag on the floor before falling on the ground in exhaustion. He looked up to see Kaiba raising an eyebrow at him.

"You were quick." Jonouchi laughed breathily before standing up and scratching the back of his head.

"I told ya I would be." He beamed at the CEO who only rolled his eyes. Jonouchi followed the other up the stairs, their were too many of them, down the hallway and to a room. Kaiba pushed the door revealing tan walls with a king sized orange-red bed. The blonde just stood behind the other gaping. To think he would be living in a place like this was frying his brain. It was almost too big for him but Jonouchi thanked the other and set the garbage bag near the foot of the bed.

"If you need anything I'm one room over." With that said Kaiba closed the door behind him. Jonouchi took off his clothes, turned off the lights, and clambered into bed. Everything had been moving too fast for him, he felt like he could barely keep up. He didn't want to dwell on it anymore he was through with thinking about 'what if's. With that said the blonde fell asleep.

676767676767morning time!676767676767676767

His eyes felt crusty and he rubbed them lightly. The alarm clock blarred annoyingly and he smacked a hand down on it. He let out a long yawn as he stretched about, enjoying the way the matress felt. It didn't have a single lump in it. He bent down and retrieved his uniform taking a sniff at it. It only smelled a little bit he could still wear it for a couple days before heading to the laundry mat. He noticed the walk-in bathroom and quickly ran in to find a shower. He was grinning ear to ear as he turned on the hot water and hopped in. It was an awkward shower to say the least. He had to keep his cast outside of the water and squeeze the shampoo out of the bottle with only one hand. By the time he was done he had spent ten minutes in the spray of water and Jonouchi let out a soft curse.

"I take showers like a chick." He heard a knock on the door as he was putting his pants on. Kaiba walked in and the blonde stuck his tongue out at the other who looked away. Was that a blush? The blonde was perplexed to say the least but remained silent. Jonouchi pulled on a shirt as he realized he was still half dressed. His school jacket followed. "Let's go already." He chided the other, trying to start up a conversation. Kaiba remained silent as he walked out of the room. The blonde's hair was still dripping wet and he played with it absent mindely. Oh well, he tried.

They ate cereal and Jonouchi talked with Mokuba about anything that popped in his mind. The bowls were put in the sink where a maid started cleaning them like the devil was on her back. He finally found his shoes which one of the maids had placed in the trash. Before he could yell her ear off, the brunette had smacked him on the head about being late for school and all three went there seperate ways. Jonouchi waved goodbye at Mokuba who left in a limo like Kaiba. The blonde had decided to run to school to not attract attention. Besides, he didn't want his friends to know that he was staying at Kabia's. That would be a complete mess.

Jonouchi was jittery but stayed awake for english for the first time that year. He would've patted himself on the back if it wasn't so embarrassing. The teacher was estatic, in her own way about this and was scribbling everything she could on the board as fast as possible. Probably thinking she might not have a chance like this ever again, to make the blonde actually learn something. Yugi lingered around just as happy as the teacher that he didn't have to take notes for Jonouchi that day. Afterwards he recieved his test from math. He wasn't surprised to find he had the lowest grade in the class. Maybe if he actually had time to do his homework...

With his grades all in the F range except for gym, Jonouchi began to sulk. He at least turned in that project in science he should have a higher grade in that class. Then again the teacher said it was crap and gave him a D. Oh well, grades didn't really matter in the real world. With that thought he stuffed the report card dropped his way in his pocket and ran off to the cafeteria for a bite to eat.

Kaiba was acting aloof like always. Only coming down to earth to pick on the blonde every so often. By the end of the school day they parted ways intending to reach the same destination. Both thinking up ways to embarrass or demean the other. Jonouchi was carrying around his math homework to take home, reminding himself that he needed to buy another backpack soon. He felt like a weight had suddenly dropped in his stomach. Something was off, he stopped in his tracks. Was that car following him? He eyed the black convertable suspiously before continuing his trek to the manor. It continues to linger. Maybe he should lose them. Jonouchi ran into the nearby alleyway, hearing the tires of the car screech in protest. He ran to a fire escape ladder and started his journey upwards. Up on the roof he frantically looked about to find he had trapped himself. Well if there wasn't a way out he'd just have to make one. He tried to figure out if he could jump to the next roof when he heard the _click_ _clack_ of leather shoes. Without hesitating he jumped.

He barely made it clinging onto the edge of the building with his good arm. His homework falling to the alley below. Sweat trickled down towards his neck. Just like doing pull ups, he dragged himself over before hiding behind the roof's exit which was locked. He slid down to the ground trying to shake off the thought that he almost killed himself and that he was so stupid for trying a stunt like that. Looking behind he spotted seven men searching the area silently. One was talking calmly on a cell phone in such a soft tone Jonouchi couldn't hear what he had to say. He hung up and signaled the others to leave.

When they left the blonde crawled over to the edge of the roof to look at the street down below. The car was still there and he wanted to strangle whoever was in it. He just wanted to go home. With a frown Jonouchi turned away slumping in his spot. Now would be a great time for one of his stupid plans to pop up...

It hit like a ton of bricks. Jonouchi looked for a fire escape off the building he was trapped on. His grin grew wide when he found it. Thankfully it led to another street and he clambered down like he was a little boy who just recieved a toy from santa. He walked to the manor whistling happily like everything was right again in the world.

"What took you so long?" As soon as Jonouchi walked in Kaiba started interrogating. His arms crossed as he glared from his spot on the couch. Jonouchi walked over and leaned over the top of the leather couch uninterested in the question. He tipped over tumbling onto the seat only to laugh at what he had done. Looking over at the other Jonouchi crossed his legs.

"Hello!" he chirped when a piece of paper waved in his face. His eyes followed it still unsure what it could be.

"5 F's and an A how disapointing. And here I thought maybe you were just pretending to be stupid." Jonouchi swiped the paper out of the others hands with a loud cry of 'Give that back ya jerk!' before holding the paper close to his chest. Kaiba was smirking like always and Jonouchi wanted to punch his face in if it didn't look so cool like that. "I bet you don't even do your homework...do you?"

Jonouchi shot up from the seat "SHIT!! My homework!" He bolted for the door and ran out without a second thought. Kaiba yawned and turned on the TV from his spot. He mumbled a small 'whatever' before sitting back to watch the stock market channel. He kept an eye on the door and fidgeted a bit.

"Maybe I should..."

6767676767676767676767676figured out my scene changes yay!676767676767

He was definetely running around too much lately. Jonouchi slid past another corner trying not to fall before running down Jackson St. with a pissed off look that even the yakuza would cower at. In the alley he found his work covered with garbage and wet with beer. He let out a feral growl and turned to find a homeless man sleeping in the box next to him. That jerk...! He wanted to beat him up but knew he couldn't get his homework back that way. Besides it wouldn't do good to his already horrible reputation that he beat up a homeless guy and it wasn't even for money. Stuffing the soggy sheets in his pocket he shuffled out with a sour mood only to find the black convertable from earlier. He paled considerable as he made a dash for it. The car raced towards him and blocked his way. A man with a black fedora hat, snatched Jonouchi from his place before returning inside the car with an extra passenger.

"Let go of me ya bastard!" He bucked his hips upwards but the man's hands pulled them down. He started kicking the windshield and throwing his headback trying to hit the kidnappers head. The other let out a groan of pain as Jonouchi mashed his head into his nose.

"Knock em' out stupid!" The driver said with amusement dripping from his voice. His accent was thick, probably from Osaka, and a cigarette dangled out of his mouth lazily. His bushy eyebrows drew together in annoyance as the man with the hat muffled an excuse into Jonouchi's hair. "Fine, whatever, man." The driver shifted gears and sped away Jonouchi still struggling around.

7676767676767676Oh no Jono!6767676767676767676767676

"Fuck man, why the hell do you gotta do dat?" The man with the hat stepped out poking a knife into the blonde's neck. "Why can't you people just ask the nice way. I woulda come over if ya did. None of this kidnappin crap." The man set his nose back in place with a _crack_ a large frown marring his features.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just joined us, bitch." His voice was emotionless like Kaiba's but his brown eyes held anger and distaste. Jonouchi walked back in the mansion he had just escaped from a few days before. The green haired man removed the knife grabbing ahold of the blonde's neck. "If you try anything funny I'll snap your fucking neck in two." The driver of the car pulled his orange sunglasses into his long black hair looking over with a bored stare. They walked down the long hallway in tension. Finally reaching a door that opened itself. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he was forced inside.

Smoke drifted about like a fog and his eyes watered. Someone was sitting in the far end of the room and Jonouchi squinted to see the figure better. The man's scar carressed the left side of his face. He looked quite young for a yakuza boss, in his early twenties. His black spiky hair stood on end and his sideburns made him look more mature than his face suggested. Aqua green eyes twinkled brightly and his smirk stretched out like a cat would after waking up. His square jaw had a bruise, must have been from a fight. The chair he sat in was filled with pillows and women who cuddled with him like he was the most beautiful man in the world. He leaned forward as Jonouchi was pushed forward.

"Ah it's you again." The boss pulled his cigarette away from his mouth to blow yet more smoke into the air. A curly brown haired girl giggled at this. "You can go now Ji...you too Tsu." He waved a hand dismissively in the air and Jonouchi was left alone as the door creaked closed. "So hows it going? I heard your old man has been getting into more debt." Jonouchi sent a glare the boss' way.

"Dats none of yo business." He crossed his arms as he sat down indian style. Bringing up stuff that he shouldn't even know! Jonouchi unclenched his fist trying to stay calm. The boss laughed as he got up from his chair. The women never taking their eyes off him. He loomed over the blonde with a smirk still playing on his handsome features.

"Oh but it is. He owes me over four million in cold hard cash from all that 'stuff' he borrowed. He said himself that if he couldn't pay he'd give you to me." The boss pulled Jonouchi's chin up with a large finger. "And since he couldn't pay up the date he was told to...You belong to me." Jonouchi removed his head off the other's finger and bit on it.

"Like hell I do." He muffled with the appendage still in his mouth. Blood dribbled down his chin. His hair was yanked back and he let go in surprise. The boss kneeled down so he was eye level.

"You don't get a say in the matter." He pressed his lips against the blonde's neck lightly causing the smaller of the two to shiver. "I'll contact you soon enough when I need something done. Until then..." A hand roamed up his shirt and Jonouchi squirmed around grabbing onto the boss' wrist and scrapped his nails on the other's skin. He growled unhappily. The boss smiled at this and stopped his ministrations. "I see, well I'm looking forward to working with you too Jono."

He aimed a punch at the ebony haired boss but it was blocked. He crossed the line, giving Jonouchi a nickname of all things! The women in the chair all whispered and giggled as he the boss gave a hurt expression.

"You don't like me?" He pouted before giving Jonouchi a toothy grin. "But Jono I like you. Now why wouldn't you like me..." The man grabbed the blonde's wrist, leaving the cast alone, as he bent down and kissed him again. A blush flared on Jonouchi's cheeks as he realized what had happened. The larger man broke the kiss after licking the blood off Jonouchi's chin. "The name's Yayo it's a pleasure to meet you."

What had his father gotten him into?

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Yay! actual yakuza in this chapter I'm so happy..at first I was like 'so when am I actually gonna put these guys in???' and then I was like oh I'll stick them here XD I know this chapter was pretty straight forward and fast but im trying to improve on that! I need to string it out and spoon feed that's really hard to do!

Now its time for Mr. CEO to stepped in and help maybe a little something something will happen?!

Needs more angst...maybe I'll stick an emo in here..or two

Anyways I love reviews! Please feel free to make my day :D


	8. Four Eyes

Me again phew that last chapter was long! It took forever to write. Anyways...oooh Yayo is sooo cool but now that the plot has been opened up more I can make my story a lot more actiony and angsty and gutsy and sexy...well a lot more of everything I guess :O

Disclaimer: Yayo is mine all mine (Hugs Yayo) but i don't even own a button off of Yugioh (idk why I said that)

Chapter Eight

Four Eyes

_"You might need this." Yayo tossed him a cell phone and the blonde flailed about to catch it. The boss sat back in his chair the women sighing in response. All of them cuddling closer like leeches. "I'll call you whenever I need something taken care of..." The man picked up a cigarette from the arm of the chair and placed it in his mouth with a grin. "Good luck little Jono."_

He stumbled on his way back to Kaiba mansion frustrated at his predictment and the fact that he had also missed work. The manager would surely fire him. The silver cellphone was stuff in one of his pants pockets and he hoped it would fall out of one of the holes he had made so he would at least have an excuse to leave it behind. The revving of an engine stopped the blonde in his tracks and he turned about. A red lamborghini drove up and slowed to Jonouchi's pace. The window rolled down and the blonde looked over to see Kaiba. They both stopped and Jonouchi got in the car too tired to admire the insides or inquire as to why the CEO would be driving around this late at night. He tried his best not to slam the door and buckled his seatbelt awkwardly. The silence was suffocating and Jonouchi unbuttoned the first two yellow butons sweatily.Kaiba had a prude look about him like he was about to turn towards Jonouchi and eat him whole. Thankfully both made it home in one piece.

"Did you get it?" The question was soft and seemed to float from Kaiba's thin lips in caution. After contemplating on what Kaiba had meant the blonde let out a weak laugh. After nodding his head he reached in his pocket to pull the math homework out. Kaiba noting the condition of the papers, snorted before lightly pulling the blonde out of the car. Jonouchi stumbled into the house still feeling dazed. It felt like this was all a bad dream. "Mutt..." Jonouchi turned his head which felt like it had grown as heavy as a sack of bricks.

"Hmmm?" He didn't feel like talking he just wanted to sleep. His shoulders slumped.

The grandfather clock near the entrance ticked annoyingly as Kaiba became quiet. The blonde let out a sigh. "Nevermind just get to bed." The CEO stomped up the stairs with his fists clenched. Jonouchi jumped in surprise as he heard a door slam. What was the prick angry about? He was too tired to be confused.

6767676767676767676767677676767scene change numbers! yay!!!!676767676767676767

The peppy ringtone blarred out in the large room. Jonouchi groaned in protest but the cellphone ignored his plight. Fumbling about he found it snapping it open to yell into the contraption when a chuckle caused him to fall silent.

"You are quite slow aren't you Jono?" Jonouchi's teeth clenched, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "That's alright, I suppose. I need you to pick up something for me."

"I gots school leave me alone jerk off." After finding the off button the blonde mashed it angrily before hopping in the shower ignoring the cell phone. Well he tried to anyways. The cheerful tune was grating on his nerves and after the fifth round of 'let's be bumblebees and buzz around town' he pressed the talk button in frustration.

"Now Jono, we had a deal." The blonde snorted at this as he placed the phone in the crook of his neck to hold it while he put his belt on with his only usable hand. "Besides the time to pick it up is after school. I'm not that inconsiderate, little blonde."

"Fine, where and who?" Jonouchi finished buttoning up his school jacket and shuffled around the room looking for his backpack.

"Good boy."

676767676767676767676767676767that was a short scene67676767676767676767

Jonouchi leaned against the brick wall. Still fuming about the cellphone incident the blonde kicked a can that was unfortunate enough to roll in front of him. It hit the opposite wall with a _clank!_ before bouncing off into the darker part of the alleyway. His head spun around as he heard someone chuckle to his right. A boot emerged from the shadows then a pair of loose cargo pants, followed by a large brown trenchcoat. The person's face was hidden up a large cowboy hat and Jonouchi idly wondered how the police never arrested the oddly dressed man.

"Parakeet flying." Jonouchi rolled his eyes at the stupid code names, crossing his arms in annoyance. He replied with a grounded out 'Marilyn baby.' His cheeks flared in embarrassment and he could swear he saw the other man smirk. A brown paper bag was pushed into his jacket quickly as the stranger walked by, before the man walked off. Letting out a small sigh, the blonde shuffled off to Yayo's manor.

67676767676766767676767676767667

This is embarrassing to say but my computer broke in August. So i've been working my butt off and finally saved up enough to but one. after reinstalling all my crap...ta dah! sorry this chapters so short I had to make it for transition for something :3 you know what I mean...anyways review it makes me happy inside!


End file.
